


Marliza Valentine's Day!

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Marliza Valentine's Day!

February 14. Valentine’s day. Definitely Eliza’s favorite holiday, especially with her girlfriend, who always managed to make the holiday more and more special each year. Much to her dismay, she woke up to find her girlfriend missing, a quick inspection revealing that she wasn’t even home… Well… Eliza had work that day, anyways… She sighed and got ready, going to work at the bakery she owned and ran with help from a few of her friends, John Laurens and Lafayette. Laf and Eliza baked, then John did all of the decorations and drinks. As soon as she walked in, she was hit with a burst of warmth and she couldn’t help but smile. “Good morning, boys!”

“Good morning, ma cherie!”

“Good morning, Eliza! Happy Valentine’s day!”

She smiled as she went to the backroom and took off her coat and scarf, switching them out for an apron. Then, she got to work helping Laf bake all sorts of heart shaped treats. Cookies, cakes, brownies, and more. Luckily, they didn’t open until lunchtime to make sure everything was always fresh, so they had plenty of time.

“Oh, Eliza, before I forget, I got you something for today.” John smiled and grabbed a small bouquet of six roses from his space in the back, presenting it to Eliza during their downtime before opening.

“Oh, John! They’re beautiful! Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and put them back with her stuff, where Laf was waiting.

“I have gotten you flowers as well!” He smiled proudly as she gasped at his dozen roses. “Laf, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” She hugged him tightly, then put the roses down with her stuff.

“Of course!”

“Guys, come on! Time to open-” John stopped when he saw the flowers that Laf got Eliza. “You always have to be that much better, don’t you?” He smiled, clearly joking.

Laf rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush. Come on. We have to open up!”

The bakery was busier than usual, a lot of orders being placed by rushing husbands and boyfriends.

“I’m glad our partners aren’t so panicky,” John chuckled as he decorated the goods that Eliza baked, Laf staying out front and dealing with the customers.

Eliza sighed. “I haven’t even seen Maria today.. She was gone when I woke up..”

“Oh..” John smiled a bit. “Maybe she’s planning something.”

Eliza nodded. “Maybe..” She sighed. Within minutes, Alexander came into the backroom with them, giving John a quick kiss.

“Alex, how many times have I asked you not to come back here? You know Eliza doesn’t want anyone who doesn’t work here back here.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “That’s the thing. I’m here to give Eliza her present.” He smiled and offered her a bouquet of roses almost identical to the one that John had given her. Again, she smiled and took the roses.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful..”

He nodded. “Of course. By the way, if I were you, I’d be more worried about Herc. He’s out there flirting with Laf again.” Eliza sighed and went out to stop him.

“Herc! Quit distracting Laf from work. You can flirt with him when you two go home.”

Herc grinned. “Alright, sorry. I just can’t believe that I get to go home to this beauty every night.” Laf blushed. Eliza smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

“You’ve been going home to your beauty for five years.” Herc nodded.

“I know. And I still don’t know how I got this lucky.” Laf giggled and pecked his lips.

“Go back to your shop, mon amour. I’ll see you later.”

Herc sighed dramatically and nodded. “Alright.” He gave Eliza a rode. “Happy Valentine’s Day, kid.”

She smiled and took the rose. “Thanks, Herc.”

Herc nodded and left. By the end of the day, poor Eliza had twenty five roses and no sight of her girlfriend the entire day. She sighed as she got ready to go home and got a text… from Maria.

[Hey, babe <3 Sorry I’ve been MIA…]

[Where have you been?]

[I was setting up a surprise for you]

Eliza couldn’t help but smile. Maybe the day wasn’t hopeless after all… [What kind of surprise?]

[One that may have involved getting four idiots to deliver 25 roses… Check their tags]

Eliza’s eyes went wide and she immediately did what Maria said. Each rose had a number and a letter, with a few exceptions having only a number or a punctuation mark. [Maria, what is this?!]

[: ) Put them in order!]

Eliza giggled loudly, beyond excited, and did as she said, gasping when she read the final message. _MArIa wHAt THe FudGEcakES?!?!]

[Turn around]

She did exactly that with tears in her eyes and there was her amazing girlfriend, kneeling down behind her. “Maria…” She started bawling as Maria began reciting the same words that the roses spelled out, the same words that made it the most special Valentine’s Day, the most special day, in her life.

“Eliza, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
